


Love Assignment

by Forgotten_Feline



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Kissing, Love, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline
Summary: This Fanfic takes place right after the true ending of Doki Doki Literature Club. Sayori assigns Natsuki and Yuri an assistant to write poems about Love. However, Natsuki doesn't understand love like she thought she did.
Relationships: Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 27





	Love Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making a second chapter to see what happens after the ending of this chapter. Feel free to comment and Suggestions, Constructive Criticism, etc. About anything about this chapter and I'll work on that on my next Chapter and future stories.
> 
> \- Small Detail: All the characters know about what happens with themselves and Monika but are doing their best to move on. 
> 
> \- Tell me what you think down below. ^^

"So what's this assignment about again?" Natsuki asked while pulling out fresh sheets of paper and a number 2 pencil for her partner project with Yuri. Yuri pulled out a composition book and a mechanical pencil alongside Natsuki. They had arranged their desk so they could sit close together. "We have to write two poems about Love. One in our own style and the other based off of our partner. It's a bit strange Sayori only assigned this to us but… practicing on my skills wouldn't hurt." Yuri responded. 

Natsuki picked up her pencil and tapped it on the table concerned about the topic "Love". She's been in love or at least thought she was and besides that she doesn't pay much attention to Romantic Manga as they always bored her. Therefore, she had no idea on how to write her poem. She looked up at Yuri who already began writing, growing envious at the fact that Yuri might be an expert at this. "So… I write my poem in my style then we exchange?" Natsuki asked. "Correct. We'll then adapt each other's style and use that with the next poem." Yuri replied not bothering giving eye contact as she was so concentrated with her work. Natsuki sighed gently and began to write her own poem. 

\------

Natsuki's Poem:

Love is gross  
Love is terrible  
Love is forced  
Love is unbearable 

Love is sad  
Love is pathetic  
Love is wrong  
Love is dramatic 

Love is disappointing  
Love is Unexpected  
Love is incorrect  
Yet Love is effective 

Love doesn't exist  
If so, I wouldn't be alone 

Love has been unfair  
While I wait along in despair. 

\-------

Natsuki stopped writing and sighed. She glanced over her poem one more time then watched as Yuri's fingers continued gliding the pencil along the paper. 

\-------

Yuri's Poem:

Love is a wonderful treasure that must be protected  
All the warmth inside make the butterflies explode within me  
The chest unlocked is but a rare figment of imagination  
Yet many can hold the key and only one make it to the destination 

Two souls bonding out of nothing  
Can make their world something  
No one may know the secrets to a perfect relationship  
But spending each passing second together can be worth it

\--------

Yuri stopped writing and smiled to herself softly. Natsuki passed her paper towards Yuri and Yuri handed her directly to Natsuki. 

Natsuki took the paper gently and furrowed her brows at Yuri's cursive writing; disappointed at how short it was. Yuri read the poem and over to make sure she understood what was written. 

When they both stopped reading, they stared at each other and began to speak at the same time. They blush flustered but Yuri finally breaks the silence. "I-I I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt you, Natsuki." Yuri apologized. Her cheeks grow hotter by the second as she turns away. "No, it's okay. You can go first." Natsuki stopped blushing and waiting patiently for Yuri to speak again. "We'll… about your poem.." Yuri began. "I know it's bad! I don't know anything about love so I don't see the point in trying to pretend like I do and make up something." Natsuki interrupted crossing her arms. "No No..! It's not that. Sorry for… raising my voice… I just wanted to ask… do you feel.. lonely..?" Yuri asked, leaving Natsuki unsure of how to answer. Natsuki deflated in her seat refusing to give eye contact and after a minute of snarling, she frowns with a somber expression. "Okay Okay… I do feel lonely but… I don't need anyone…! I thought I did but..." Natsuki covered her face with her hands and let out a heavy sigh. Yuri leaned over towards Natsuki to place a hand on her shoulder. "I.. I think I know what you mean. We both had feelings for Jake but in the end we realized he wasn't meant for us." Yuri spoke in a whisper so Jake and Sayori couldn't hear her. Natsuki sat up in her seat; Thinking about all the memories she had with Jake. Then her eyes widen thinking about Yuri. "Yuri…?" Natsuki looked up towards Yuri, moving her hands away from her face. Yuri removed her hand from Natsuki's shoulder and placed her hands on her lap. "Yes, Natsuki..?" She replied. Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck and asked in a mumble "I was wondering… did you enjoy the manga I picked out for you?". Yuri stared for a moment then began to giggle. The giggle took Natsuki aback and as she was about to change the subject, Yuri replied "I did. For my first Manga, it was very entertaining. I read all of Act 1 of a girl and a Cat fighting crime. Manga may be filled with pictures and less literature as I hoped but it was still very entertaining. I might check out Act 2 sometime.". Both Natsuki and Yuri begin giggling, Natsuki commented on the title of the manga and the character names in it. Yuri nodded intrigued. "Have you read some of the Book I sent? I know you hate horror so I thought that you might enjoy baking since that's your favorite hobby…" Yuri asked. "I actually admit, there was a lot of writing where you need to think critically to understand the plot but even though chapters one and two were pretty long, I'm satisfied so far. The main character is a bit annoying with how much she cries though." Natsuki chuckled, smirking as she thought about the book some more. 

They both laugh for a while and think about writing their second poem but Natsuki slips out of her chair from laughing too hard. Yuri rushes out of her seat and catches her, knocking down both of their chairs to reach her. Their faces were extremely close. Yuri's eyes widened with fear trying to ensure she really did catch Natsuki. It was all too quick for her. Natsuki stares up at Yuri blushing at how warm Yuri's hand is on her back. A moment later Natsuki kisses Yuri. Yuri tried to gasp but closed her eyes, slowly kissing back. They both blush with the warmth of their cheeks reaching their ears on their pale skin and almost forgot any wrong move can make them fall. The kiss was soft, gentle and both of their first time. They'd never imaged kissing someone else (Yuri being extremely shy and Natsuki never letting others too close to her.) Jake and Sayori stop what they were doing and gasp watching the girls kiss. Sayori beams but Jake is still in shock. Jake never thought Natsuki and Yuri liked each other to the point where they would kiss. Sayori creeps up behind the two and shouts "Is everything okay..?" with a bright Smile. 

Yuri opens her eyes and falls on Natsuki, their chest touching makes them both feel like exploding from embarrassment and they let out a moan. Yuri quickly gets off of Natsuki and runs out of the classroom, tears quickly streaming down her face. Natsuki's eyes widened watching Yuri run out of the classroom and down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Manga Yuri read was Sailor Moon (A girl (Usagi Tsukino) with her cat Luna, working together with other Girls to fight crime). 
> 
> \- I did my best to write Poems that I thought the girls might write about this topic. They aren't perfect but I had fun writing them.
> 
> ( - New stories will be slow for a while. Those who have came across my Life Is Strange content, I have decided to postponed (Possibly Cancel) those and I might make different content for Life Is Strange. I hooe you guys understand.)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!! It means alot. I really enjoy writing this as Natsuki and Yuri are my favorite ship in the game. Have Fun and Enjoy!!! ^^


End file.
